Drabbles
by MFDLPDM
Summary: 21 Drabbles para festejar que hace 10 años Los Pingüinos de Madagascar salieron en la TV


Se supone que debería estar subiendo la actualización de ¿Quién mato a Doris Blowhole? Pero...pff larga historia y como no tengo nada que más hacer festejemos los 10 años de PoM con Drabbles uwur así que lo que verán a continuación son escenas de posibles y no posibles fics sobre PoM x3 sale pues disfruten n.n explicaciones al final OuO

* * *

 **Locura:***

—NOOOOOO! — desgarrador grito del pingüino hizo eco en aquel lúgubre lugar de cuatros paredes llenas de moho —no no no—se repitió negando con las cabeza mientras sus temblorosas aletas tomaban los costados de sus sienes —¡no son reales! —Grito comenzado a jalar sus plumas con desesperación —¡aléjense de mí! —Le grito al espejo frente a él, su aspecto desalineado y ojos hinchados solo lo hacían lucir más miserable — ¡no son reales! ¡No son reales! ¡No son reales! —Seguía negando — ¡no son reales! ¡Yo lo sé! —una sonrisa bizarra se formó en su pico— ¡están muertos! ¡Están muertos! —Su respiración pareció calmarse un poco mientras sus murmullos llenaban la habitación —yo te mate a ti y tu mataste a ellos—su sonrisa se engrandeció en lo que parecía una explicación a alguien que no existía…

 **Cambio de cuerpos:**

— ¡Guachinangos adobados! ¡Que soy Skipper! — La frustración del frailecillo era evidente y más por el pequeño tic en su ojo derecho y su cara roja de la ira, Rico disimuladamente comenzó a reírse

— ¡Rico! —El frailecillo lo enfoco acercándose a el — ¡Compadre!— le tomo de los hombros— ¿Verdad que tu si me crees?

—Ah ah—el pingüino de la cicatriz negó con la cabeza alejando a Hans de el

— ¡AHHHH! ¡ME RINDO! — el frailecillo dio brincos de enojo logrando finalmente que tanto Kowalski como Cabo se rieran de él, ¡joder! ¡Él era Skipper!

 **Si fuera una chica:**

—¡Kowalski! — Skipper se silenció en ese instante, ¿porque…?, esa no era su voz, ¡su voz no era tan aguda!, intento pararse pero un mareo lo hizo caer de sentón, pero ¡¿que era ese peso de más al frente?! Miro hacia abajo observando su propio cuerpo

—AHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Juego de soldaditos:**

Ella siempre había pensado que lo que los chicos hacían no era más que un juego de soldados, que si ellos dejaban de hacerlo la vida en el zoo seguiría igual... ¡que equivocada estaba!

— ¡no Julien! ¡Baja eso! —maldita la hora que había aceptado hacerse cargo del zoo en lo que ellos no estaban

— ¿y tú quién eres pa' tratarme así? — el lémur Contesto de manera insolente haciéndole apretar los puños

— ¡Alice viene! —alguien grito desde lejos, no! Ella jamás pensó que terminaría siendo ella a la que jugaría a los soldaditos con tal de salvar el zoo

 **Arrepentimiento:**

No siempre había sido un villano, si no fuera por él, ¡esos pingüinos ni siquiera fueran un equipo! ¿Se arrepentía? ¡No claro que no! Pero...el verles tan unidos odiándole de igual manera, como si él fuera el malo en la historia, eso sí lo enfurecía y le hacía pensar que traicionarles no habría sido lo mejor después de todo, todo ese cariño y apoyo que se daba entre sí, al mejor, y solo tal vez también seria para él, si tan solo él hubiera sido más egoísta como para no salvarles en esa ocasión, si no lo hubiera echo, entonces ¿el podría ser parte de ellos? Siempre permanecería con la duda al verles de esa manera...serró los ojos con fuerza y presiono el botón, ya no había vuelta atrás

 **Locura 2:**

"¿Es real? Se ve real, se siente real, entonces no es real"

"Skipper"

"¡Que se callen!"

"Skipper"

"¡Cállate!"

"Skipper"

"¡Es una orden!"

— ¡Skipper! —llamo nuevamente el pingüino atreviéndose a tomarlo de los hombros

— ¡aléjate! ¡No eres real! —Skipper puso sus aletas en el pecho del otro en un intento de hacer palanca y alejarlo del—¡ES UNA ORDEN NO ME TOQUES ESTAS MUERTO! —cerro con fuerza sus ojos

—Skipper por favor...

—¡NO! —le interrumpió lanzando un puñetazo que ágilmente Kowalski esquivo-no me toques-murmuro con un notable temblor en todo su cuerpo

—Skipper por favor—intento acercarse nuevamente

— ¡No! tú no eres real, yo te mate y tú los mataste-murmuro enfocando su mirada asesina en Kowalski

—y eso no te lo perdonare…

 **Hermano menor:***

— ¡¿Pero que hace esa cosa aquí?! — Cabo se encogió de hombros, no admitiría que si él no hubiera insistido, su hermano no estaría allí

—no te preocupes yo también te quiero mucho "hermanito"—forzó la última palabra con una sonrisa que desvaneció de apoco, mostrando un gesto de disgusto

— ¿porque no…—Skipper se le acercó—vuelves a casa en la Antártida?

Si antes solo era disgusto ahora si era enojo, lo abofeteo, ¡sí! Que bien se sentía hacerle eso a su hermano, una cosa es que toda la demás gente le hiciera a un lado por el simple hecho de ser el de quien se tratase, pero que su hermano igual lo hiciera a un lado, eso si no tenía perdón

 **Instintos:**

¿En qué momento supo que esto iba para mal? Intento mover las aletas pero eso no funciono, mi equipo, ¿Dónde está?

"como vez ellos ya no están aquí, te hicieron a un lado para salvar su pellejo" esa voz, no, eso no podía ser verdad, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso al resonar de su estómago, perdió fuerza en un instante, ¿desde cuándo creyó más en su entorno que en sus instintos?, un mareo le hizo devolver todo en su estómago, jadeo, ¿y…eso solo era el principio?

 **Si fuera una chica 2:**

—pe'o nadie me dijo q'e teniamo' nuevo' vecinos—el lémur brinco hasta la plataforma de los pingüinos, abrazo a la pequeña pingüino que había llamado su atención

— ¡cola anillada! ¡Suéltame! —"la" pingüino se sonrojo enormemente intentando zafarse del abrazo, en definitiva salir de la base había sido mala idea

—oh pero si tu habla' igual q'e el pingüino mandón— el lémur deslizo su agarre hacia su cintura, dando una caricia comprometedora, la pingüino se detuviera en su forcejeo, y cuando menos lo espero un golpe le hizo retorcerse en el piso

— ¡estúpido! ¡Soy Skipper!—su cara aún permanecía roja pero ahora no sabía si de vergüenza o de coraje

 **Promesa a la estrella azul: (Locuras 3)**

—Cabo, Nigel cuidara bien de ti ¿sí? — Skipper se limpió el resto de las lágrimas no quería que lo viera así

—pero…—Skipper sonrió con tristeza y le tomo sus pequeñas aletas

— ¿puedes ver esa estrella? —Cabo asintió—yo te prometo por esa estrella que…—su voz tembló y nuevas lagrimas querían hacer su camino fuera de sus ojos—que cuando tu crezcas volveremos a ser una gran familia ¿sí? —abrazo al pequeño con más fuerza de la necesaria—te lo prometo, solo crece rápido

"ustedes son unos niños, no serán capaces de cuidar de una cría tan pequeña, el más chico se quedara conmigo y al resto lo llevare a la Base Antártida"

Esas habían sido las palabras del pingüino adulto y sin duda, le odiaba, le odiaba por despedazar a su pequeña familia

 **BONUS ¿y si fuéramos humanos?** ( **N/A:** incluye Ooc :3 )

 **Una muralla entre nosotros:**

R-que hay de tu perforación? XD

C- me la vio mi padre después de que llegamos

(Roy Wiltson está escribiendo)

Sin pensarlo ya me estaba tocando la oreja donde estuvo la perforación

R-que te hizo?

C-Tu qué crees?

R-aun tienes oreja? XDDD

C-muy gracioso ¬¬

(Visto por Roy Witson y Bada Herrera)

Suspire mirando hacia la puerta estaba seguro de haber escuchado un ruido afuera

Ba-hasta que te conectas :v

C-si y ya me voy

Aun me pregunto porque me junte con ustedes e.e

R-porque nos amas 3

Sonreí ante su comentario

C-jodete

(Visto por todos)

Bloquee el teléfono parándome de la cama, suspire, si salía era seguro que me regañaría y si me quedaba igual me regañaría así que, ¿qué más da? estire mis brazos arrojando el teléfono a la cama, me acerque a la puerta y la abrí

— ¡pues si tanto quieres al muy bastardo te lo regalo!

Parpadee sorprendido volviendo a cerrar la puerta

( **N/A: C-=** Cabo **R- =** Roy **Ba-=** Bada, el dialogo es dicho por Skipper y el que narra es Cabo )

 **Antoko velona:***

—compórtate como adulto Julien —reprendió el anciano

—no tendría porque, recuerda "antoko velona" —le guiño el ojo y salió de la cocina dirigiéndose hacia una mesa del bar y depositar las bebidas, tomando asiento y comenzando a platicar con las chicas del pedido, el anciano suspiro negando con la cabeza, después de todo, el había sido el más afectado tras la muerte de esa joven, demostró lo mucho que la había amado, renunciando a todo por ella, ¿y todo para qué? Ella había muerto tras dar a luz a su único hijo, dejándolo solo...

-¡estoy aburrido!~chillo el niño con un pequeño puchero

O tal vez no le había dejado tan solo...

 **Celos de hermanos:**

— Pensé que no te gustaba verme aquí— sonrió con aires de triunfador, Skipper apretó la quijada mientras los chicos atrás del observaba la pelea en silencio

—bueno si odio que estés aquí-estaba a punto de darle un golpe cuando Skipper detuvo su mano — pero no saldrás "así" a ningún lado- entrecerró los ojos dándole una patada en el estómago—desgra... —le vio partir

—Creo que deberías dejarla Skipper —intervino Kowalski

—Te recuerdo que no es un "ella "Kowalski — recupero el aire y se levantó tomando su chaqueta

— ¿a dónde vas? —Cabo sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza—no deberías estar celoso —Skipper abrió la puerta

—NO ESTOY CELOSO—Cabo intento detenerlo pero lo único que obtuvo es que la puerta le diera en las narices

 **Rompiendo sueños:**

—Pe...-pero —la joven tartamudeo —yo…

—Tocas la guitarra española "bien" —el hombre corpulento bajo el lienzo recién terminado mirando por primera vez a la chica— pero en esta escuela "bien" no es suficiente

—Burt —se quejó la joven haciendo una rabieta

—Profesor Burt, Marlene compórtate —el hombre bufo —te mandare con Roger, su especialidad es la música, pero, romperé esa burbujita en la que estas — detuvo la emoción de la chica — tú no tienes talento, aficionada quizá, no, definitivamente los críticos te aran añicos

—gracias...

 **No soy igual a el:**

Estar en la azotea era tranquilizador para las burlas que recibía a diario, pero había un límite para ellos, lloraba mientras apretaba sus rodillas contra su pecho, sintió que alguien se dejaba a caer a su lado

— ¿mal día? —el chico sonrió asiendo que ella se tranquilizara un poco

— ¡odio mi vida! —Se abrazó a su cuello soltándose en llanto — ¡yo no soy como mi hermano! ¡Yo no eh matado a nadie! ¡No soy como el! —sintió las caricias en su rubio cabello

—lo se Doris, yo más que nadie lo sé ¿no es así? —ella sorbió los mocos y asintió

—Por eso eres mi mejor amigo Kowalski— ella hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello aspirando su aroma

 **Celos de hermanos 2:**

—Te odio—se cruzó de brazos haciendo que el saco que le había dado Skipper para taparse se le deslizara por un hombro dejando ver un escotado vestido rosa, que a la vista de Skipper era demasiado indecente

—no me interesa lo que pienses

— ¡¿si no te intereso porque me armas una escenita?! —Skipper paro en seco el carro y lo vio directo a los ojos

—mira, no te aguanto, eres peor que la peste, no trabajas, eres un maldito fenómeno y aun así te mantengo ¿no? — ¡suficiente! ¡Ya no aguantaría más!

—si tanto me detesta no me mantengas ¡maldición! —abrió la puerta de carro y se bajó — ¿sabes? Soporte que fueras el consentido de nuestros padres, que siempre fuera el hazme reír para todos, que mis padres no me pagaran la escuela porque yo no lo valía y sobre todo soporte que tú me trataras peor que un bicho raro— tomo el saco y se lo aventó a la cara — ¡ENTIENDE! ¡YO NO PEDI NACER ASI!

Y con eso Skipper supo que había hablado de más

 **Galletas:**

— ¡No te atrevas estúpido Mort! —Julien estaba a punto de atraparlo sin embargo, el niño sonrió echándose la gallera a la boca de un mordisco — ¡dime que no lo hiciste! —Sus mejillas enrojecieron en un instante — ¡MORT SE COMIO MI ULTIMA GALLETA! —delato esperando respuesta por parte de su padre, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió sin mas

— déjalo esta chiquito no sabe lo que hace — esa había sido la respuesta aunque...

— ¡será mejor que corras maldita pulga, antes de que te mate!

— ¡ahhhh! —grito el niño saliendo corriendo al segundo piso

 **Aprendiendo a conducir**

—Y saca el closh despacio — indico Skipper que venía en el asiento del copiloto, Cano sudaba frio, quito su pie y el carro se apagó logrando que él se golpeara con el volante y Skipper se golpeara con la tabla donde asta en entonces había anotado todo

— ¡dije DES-PA-CIO! —Skipper le gruño molesto

— ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó, Cabo giro la llave nuevamente para intentar encender el carro

Pero los limpiaparabrisas empezaron a funcionar arrojando agua mesclada con algo que volvió el cristal blanco

—¡CABO!

 **Bromas:**

—Eh llegado — anuncio Kowalski

—Skipper no está, mejor vete —escucho la voz de Cabo en la cocina, levanto una ceja dudoso, abrió la puerta de la cocina encontrándose al menor con un vestido de sirvienta, el mayor se qedo sin aire y con un tic en el ojo izquierdo

— ¡¿qué haces vestido así?! —el menor se tapó la cara roja por la vergüenza

—Rico y Skipper me vistieron así y me tomaron fotos, fueron a imprimirlas —confeso a un tapándose la cara

— ¿¡y porque no te lo quitas!?

—Le han puesto Resistol de cola —Kowalski comenzó a sentir lastima por él, era el menor de esa familia y por lo tanto todas las bromas eran para él aunque esta vez esos dos se habían pasado de la raya

 **Arresto:**

— ¿Que hacen aquí? —el chico de ojos heterocromaticos y aspecto de vago, se cruzó de brazos con molestia recargándose en el marco de la puerta

—información ¿qué más? —el chico hizo pasar a los cuarto

—Veamos — tomo una carpeta arrojándosela a Skipper —no ha hecho nada interesante X, su vida es una mierda, lo despidieron hace tres días por comportamiento indebido—se encogió de hombros

— ¿No ocultas nada Max?—era un hecho el por qué estaban allí, pero jamás pensaron algo así de él, que hasta ahora no había tenido ninguna queja con la agencia

—no ¿por? —alzo una ceja

—estas arrestado por cómplice de asesinato de segundo grado, tienes derecho a guardar silencio y todo lo que digas puede y será usado en tu contra, tienes derecho a un...

— ¡alto!-intento zafarse de las esposas, ¡esto era un error! —¡YO NO HICE NADA!

 **Una muralla entre nosotros 2:**

—él tuvo que tomar la decisión de darte en adopción o quedarse contigo—me miro a los ojos, y a mí se me había echo un nudo en la garganta, me costaba respirar—él dijo que no tuvo el corazón para mandarte a un lugar así, después me entere que ella le había sido infiel y que por ello se separaron, ella le dijo que esperaba un hijo suyo pero tu padre no le creyó—él se encogió de hombros, y para entonces mis ojos me picaban y veía borroso, estaba a punto de llorar y yo no quería hacerlo, jadee, mi tío me vio y me abrazo limpiando la primera lagrima que cayó de mi ojo derecho—shh shh —intento tranquilizarme, eso no iba a funcionar

— ¿no…¿no ¿no soy su hijo? —claro ahora todo tenía sentido, por qué toda su vida me odio, sollocé

—Yo no dije eso, **Cavo*** mírame—me zafe de su abrazo, la ira me invadió de un instante, sentía mi cuerpo arder

— ¡no me llames "Cavo"! ¡Siempre lo odie! —Me miro atónico— ¡mierda! ¡No me creas un maldito ángel que no lo soy, no soy un estúpido, soy un maldito bastardo y él lo sabía, por eso me hizo lo que hizo!—jadee parándome y alejándome del, limpie con violencia las lágrimas — ¡tú no sabes nada no intentes consolarme que no tengo 3 años!

* * *

 **Locuras=** todas ellas sacadas de un comic que aun no existe, aun espero respuesta de mi comadre para saber si me ayudar con este proyecto ya que yo…dibujo de la fregada DX bueno en realidad se llama "jugando con su mente" espero y no se hayan enredado tanto xDD

 **Hermano menor** = tanto esta como las de "celos de hermanos" solo los que vieron la serie con audio latino sabran que me refiero a lo del "hermano medio raro" xDD bueno siempre pensé que eso de "rarito" era en ese sentido xDD

 **Antoko velona** = esta en malgache y bueno no es tanto el significado sino que esta escena probablemente y solo tal vez la vean en "¿Quién mato a Doris Blowhole" obviamente mejor arreglada xD

 **Cavo=** bueno pues a muchos de seguro les molesto esa falta de ortografía xD pero realmente tengo una explicación por lo de la "v" pero es parte de un fic o comic repito sigo esperando respuesta para ver si me ayudaran con eso de los dibujos u.u bueno volviendo al tema se que es con "B" pero….larga historia que me da hueva explicar ._.

Espero que les aya gustado uwu y bueno las hice en un dia DX disculpen mis faltas de ortografía pero esto si lo hice solita no pedi ayuda de mi beta x3 voy terminando a las 2:28 am nesecito dormir D8 dejen review plis son gratis y…FELIZ 10 AÑOS DE POM cof cof por atrasado ._. cof cof

Se despide MFDLPDM esperando pronto traerles el cap 3 de ¿Quién mato a Doris Blowhole?


End file.
